mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolyn Ashley Taylor (Mitchell X)
*Miya Kadosh *Raleen Dagher *Darya Frolova *Saara Lehtonen |nickname = *Caroline *Mrs. Mitchell Van Morgan |species = human |age = 12 |gender = Female |hair color = Dark Brown |eye color = Brown |skin groupo = Caucasian-American |attire = *Red headband with a red ribbon on it. *Pink baggy turtleneck sweater with a white star and a yellow moon it and a Pink Japanese Sailor Suit schoolgirl Uniform tanktop that covers it (a lot familiar to Kagome's from Inuyasha). *A indigo schoolgirl skirt *black Ankle Strap Ballet Flats *White gloves with sock-like cuffs *Communicator (occasionally) |alignment = Good |likes = *Mitchell *History *Bow & Arrow Archery *Being a typical schoolgirl *peace and tranquility *Group hugs *Painting *Bakery *Feminine things *Collecting four-leaf clovers *Checkers (aka Draughts) *Uno Cards |dislikes = *Being unfair *Seeing Jennifer feeling unappreciated *Lyric *UT revealing sensitive information *Losing her bow & arrow |affiliation = *Team Mitchell **Team Sticks *T.W. Barker's Circus of Wonders |skills = *Wealth *Lady Luck *priestess-based skills *Professional Archery skills *popular girl talent *OrganizationFile:Amy (Boom) profile.png *Extensive ignorance *Leadership *Proficient Enerbeam wielder *Skilled decorator *Capable bakery cook *immensely strong spiritual powers *Survival skills |moves = *Air Spin Hammer Attack *Beam Walk *Dash *Double Jump *Triple Jump *Ring Hammer *Spin Hammer Attack *Stomp }} }} Carolyn Ashley Taylor is one of the main characters in the Mitchell X series. She is an female Caucasian-American teenager and the schoolgirl, baker, professional archeress and the carefree lady luck of Team Mitchell, a heroic group devoted to defending the peace of their world. Concept and creation For the tone of Mitchell X, Nickelodeon aimed for Carolyn to appear as a more "incapable" character who would be appealing on her own and make her rise up from being one of the subordinate characters she tends to be in other games. As such, her design was made more "spazzy and schoolgirlish" to make her a well-balanced, weak-willed female character, allowing her to perform difficult physical tasks and make them look easy. Carolyn's clothes were adjusted to make her seem more like the Japanese schoolgirl type and emphasize her great combat skills with her Sacred Bow & Arrow in her archery contests, unlike her main series counterpart. Additional concept art for Carolyn showed her wearing a pink long scarf, similar to Mitchell's, as well as wearing ballet-styled mary jane shoes that completely covered Carolyn's feet. Appearance Carolyn is virtually identical to her main series counterpart, except that she appears slightly taller and thinner. For attire, Carolyn wears both her trademark red bow hairband and a pink long scarf a lot familiar to Mitchell's golden long scarf, Pink turtleneck sweater with her logos on the sleeves, pink schoolgirl tanktop with a red schoolgirl tie covering her sweater and a indigo schoolgirl dress with a quiver around her waist. She also wears white gloves with pink-sockings on her wrist and white sports tape on her hands of the gloves, and black Mary Jane Ankle Strap Ballet Flats. She also occasionally wears her Communicator. At the Awardy Awards, Carolyn wore an original pink schoolgirl shirt with green clovers on it, an indigo dress, sock-based white gloves, a small purse with her shirt logo on it, and black penny loafer shoes. History Games ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' In Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Amy was out foiling one of Dr. Eggman's schemes with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, as they chased the doctor and Metal Sonic to a distant island. After a brief separation, Team Sonic reached an omnious tomb, only to be cornered by Metal Sonic and Eggman's new Destruction Troops. Despite Amy repeatedly telling him not to due to a "bad feeling," Sonic opened the tomb and they retreat inside, where they got trapped. As they tried escaping, during which Amy gave Sonic a hard time, they accidentally released the evil Lyric the Last Ancient, who bound then with his shackles. As Lyric fled, the group escaped the shackles and used them as Enerbeams to follow Lyric, but without luck. Seeing info on Lyric, Amy took her team to Cliff, who revealed that Lyric was an evil member of the Ancients who planned to destroy all life in the world with his Sentinel army, powered by the Chaos Crystals, but was imprisoned by his race when they discovered the plan. Though Amy silently blamed Sonic for this, the team set out to retrieve the Crystals before Lyric. Amidst an Abandoned Research Facility, where the team got split while looking for the second Crystal, Amy and Knuckles met MAIA, a robot who rebelled against Lyric, who, with their aid, helped Sonic and Tails get a map to the Crystals while Knuckles and Amy got their second Crystal. After reuniting, Team Sonic resumed their crystal hunt, where they had deal with a short alliance between Lyric and Eggman, Metal Sonic who had been reprogrammed to serve Lyric, and the power struggle between Lyric and Eggman. However, the team overcame all their adversaries and got each Crystal. However, upon obtaining the last Crystal, Amy, Tails and Knuckles saw Lyric surround Sonic with his robots, and the villain demanded their Crystals in exchange for Sonic's life. Though Amy and her friends gave Lyric their Crystals, Lyric's troops still shot Sonic down. Fortunately, Amy and her friends discovered Sonic was still alive, and the quartet went to Lyric's Lair to stop Lyric. As Team Sonic defeated Lyric, the snake used their Enerbeams to ensnare them, but before he could destroy the heroes, Eggman ambushed Lyric from behind, freeing the group. With Amy's help, Sonic incapacitate Lyric for good, and, despite an unwanted visit from Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy and her friends returned to the Village to celebrate their victory. ''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' In Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Amy had discovered an ancient manuscript in some ruins detailing the history and whereabouts of the Lost Crystal of Power. While on break from her research, she, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles rescued Sticks from a rockslide. Ignoring Sticks' warnings that an army was coming, Amy went back to her research. Though she had Knuckles come along to help, she had him stand guard far away once he wore down her patience. Traveling many islands following clues, Amy was ambushed by Lyric as she was investigating a ruin, who wanted her to reveal the Crystal Shards' locations to conquer the world. Amy refused and contacted Sonic over her AVA while she fought Lyric, but was incapacitated once Lyric got his Mind Control Device on her. Amy was later imprisoned at Lyric's stronghold while the Mind Control Device slowly ripped her knowledge on the manuscript out of her brain. However, Amy boldly opposed Lyric until Team Sonic arrived and freed her. Together, Amy and her team confronted Lyric, but the rogue Ancient trapped her and the others, except Sonic, in sphere prison. Amy and her friends then freed by Sonic after he beat Lyric, only for Lyric to summon a weapon to kill the heroes with. Thanks to the timely arrival of Shadow the Hedgehog though, the weapon was neutralized and Sonic dropped Lyric from his airship. Amy was disappointed not to get her shot at Lyric, but was (somewhat) comforted by Sticks and headed home with her friends. ''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' TV series Past Amy was the second of her friends that Sonic the Hedgehog met. Eventually, Amy would go on to form Team Sonic with her friends and help save the local village from hundred of thousands of Eggman attacks. Season one When Sonic held try-outs for a new sidekick, Amy applied twice, but was immediately dismissed both times. When she later demanded a callback, she met Knuckles who had trouble finding his own sidekick, inspiring Amy to try out as Knuckles' sidekick. On a visit to Tails' House, Amy and her team saw that Sonic and Tails housed Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot while their lair underwent repairs. Sympathizing with Eggman, Amy convinced Sonic and Tails to give Eggman a chance when they were getting tired of him. The next day however, where Eggman had kept Sonic and Tails up all night, Eggman revealed to the heroes that he lied about his lair so he could exhaust Sonic and Tails, and summoned Obliterator Bot to destroy Team Sonic. However, the robot misheard Eggman and instead attacked his lair. Accepting Eggman's pleas for help, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks distracted Obliterator Bot while the rest reached its kill switches, though they were too late to save the lair. As Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks relaxed on the beach, Tails showed them his universal translator UT. However, UT created tension between Amy and the others by translating their private thoughts from the subtext of their speech. When Tails and UT returned the next day, UT "translated" their comments into insults. However, as they were at each others' throats, Tails discovered this UT was a fake send by Eggman to tear them apart. While Tails went to save the real UT, Amy and the rest stayed home, not thinking UT was worth it. Later, UT returned to give them a message from Tails and translated it into a call to rescue him from Eggman. Coming to the lair, Amy and her team freed Tails and beat Eggman's Mega. While Amy had found peace with UT, Sticks quickly threw it into the sea. When Team Sonic saved the village from Anti-fire Bot, Amy and the team noticed Sticks' ill treatment of animals and convinced her to get a pet to learn about compassion. However, to their repulsiveness, Sticks chose a disgusting robo-dog named Buster. Over the next week, Buster was an annoyance to Amy and the rest which culminated in Buster keeping them from stopping a robbery made by Orbot and Cubot. Fed up, Amy and her team tried making Sticks give up Buster when Eggman appeared with a gift for Buster. As Eggman revealed he made Buster, his gift turned Buster into a huge robot who grabbed Amy and the rest. However, they were freed when Sticks assumed control over Buster, who got rid of Eggman. The team then said goodbye to Buster as Sticks released him due to his dangerous nature. While Team Sonic visited the village as it was being bombarded by meteors, Sticks saved them using her defense system. Shortly after, Amy and the others heard from Sticks that she had been nominated for an Awardy Award, but refused to go to its associated gala in fear of embarrassing herself. However, Amy promised to teach Sticks to be a proper lady, and, despite some trouble, taught her the basics. At the gala, Amy discovered Eggman was a nominee as well (by cheating). When Eggman did not receive the award and retaliated, Amy tried to fight the doctor and his robots, but got caught. Fortunately, Amy was freed by Sticks when she dropped her lady-behavior, and the heroes got rid of Eggman. Seeing being proper not always paid off, Amy thanked Sticks, who accepted her request to learn how to listen to her instincts. As Amy tried to be decorative while preparing lunch, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles would only disregard her instructions. Eggman then showed and offered Amy the job to redecorate his lair for Modern Lair Magazine. Feeling acknowledged, Amy accepted the offer despite her friends' warnings. Despite some doubt from Eggman, the messenger from the magazine loved Amy's changes and promised the lair a spot in their issue. However, when Eggman took credit for her work, Amy tried to leave only to be caught by Eggman to keep making her work for him. Fortunately, Amy's team came to rescue her and she made amends with them. Team Sonic then trashed Eggman's lair and his Badniks on their way out, costing Eggman his place in Modern Lair Magazine, and Amy was cheered up by Sonic by being allowed to redecorate his shack. Amy later accompanied Sonic to Meh Burger for lunch, only for their meal to get delayed by Eggman and the cashier, Dave. During a visit to Sonic's Shack, Amy found some Evil Cookies she thought was for her, which turned Amy into a clone of Eggman when she ate one. Now evil, Amy joined Tails, Knuckles and Sticks (who also ate an Evil Cookie) under Eggman's tutelage to plot Sonic's demise. When Sonic came to save them, Amy and the others cornered him, but they then started fighting over the honor for capturing Sonic. During the fight, Amy and the rest were restored to normal by Sonic and Eggman (who Sonic turned good with an Evil Cookie containing his DNA). Eggman now thought they would work together, but Team Sonic did not like the idea and restored the doctor to normal as well. At home, Amy met Orbot and Cubot who asked for donations to elderly robots. Unaware it was a trick, Amy gave them her savings, but also mentioned she had planned to use them to help baby penguins. Ridden with guilt, Orbot and Cubot gave Amy her money back. When Amy and her crew watched Sonic and Knuckles play coconut hurl, Eggman came by to attack them with Cowbot, a robot which would create a massive explosion if destroyed. As such, Team Sonic disabled Cowbot while Tails reprogrammed it, making it go after Eggman to kill him. Not deeming it right, Amy made Sonic go warn Eggman. While fighting Eggman's Octopus Bot, Amy and her friends were almost killed by a rockslide caused by Tails' untested Unbolterizer. While they beat Eggman and drove him off, Amy scolded Tails for endangering them, making Tails leave the crew until he could fix his invention. No sooner, they met T.W. Barker and his traveling circus who needed replacement performers. Sympatric, Amy volunteered Team Sonic for the job and gave quite a performance. After the show, Barker revealed he sought to keep Team Sonic as his performers and imprisoned them. Fortunately, Tails came to their rescue. After taking care of Barker, Amy thanked Tails and made amends with him. As Knuckles moped over always losing to Sonic, Amy tried consulting him until Sticks advised him to tip the luck balance of the universe in his favor by using up his bad luck. However, with Knuckles inflicting brutal misfortunes on himself, Amy and Tails got Sonic to stop him while they tried getting Sticks. Amidst this, Eggman began invading the island, which Amy and her team could not stop due to Knuckles' bad luck and Eggman's currently good luck hurting their chances. They thus stopped Eggman by letting Knuckles temporarily join Eggman and have his bad luck beat Eggman's good luck, neutralizing them both. Soon after though, Amy and the team noticed Knuckles' bad luck was passed onto Tails. In the middle of the night, Team Sonic saw a meteor land nearby which briefly knocked out Sonic and Eggman when they tried claiming it. As Amy carried on with her team afterwards, Eggman came and said he was Sonic, having switched brains with Eggman. Amy did not believe Eggman and drove him off, but he soon returned with his army. While fighting however, Amy and the rest met Tails who explained the meteor had indeed switched Sonic and Eggman's minds, and they quickly reversed the process. Having battled and beaten Scorpion-bot, Amy and her team noticed Eggman sliding into a slump. With Eggman soon loosing all motivation, Amy was driven nuts by Sonic who grew restless with the peace. Amy therefore lead her team to re-motivate Eggman by tricking Sonic to battle him. While they could not trick Sonic as planned, their plan still got Sonic and Eggman to resume their conflict. Amy later joined her team at the pie festival, excluding Tails who had to replant an orchard. When they returned, Tails had left to join the Lightning Bolt Society and the seeds that had been planted turned into mutant flora. Amy and Sonic therefore left to get Tails back, but when they broke into the lodge, they were joined by Eggman who thought they were joining the Lightning Bolts. With the Lightning Bolts failing to stop them and only hindering Eggman, Amy and Sonic got Tails back in time to help them destroy the mutant plants with a machine he made. Later, Amy left for a seminar, but when she returned, Sonic was losing a rigged trial to Eggman. Amy thus intervened, exposing Eggman's fraud and saving Sonic, before helping her friends fight Eggman's Badniks. While Amy and her team took Tails away from his plane, they found Eggman selling tomato sauce which Amy suspected was poisoned. However, the sauce proved clean so the team allowed Eggman to sell it to the island. Weeks later, while dealing with faulty electronics, Amy and her friends saw Eggman reveal on TV that his sauce cans had turned their electronics into robots to conquer the island. After fighting this small army, Team Sonic went after Eggman, except for Tails who stayed to get his weaponized plane back. Facing Eggman, his robots proved too much for the heroes until Tails came and stole Eggman's controller, shutting them down. Eggman subsequently ruined his own plan by telling it on television. When trying to have a game, Amy and her team were attacked by Crab Bots. Since Sonic had begun making a horrible noise when running though, Amy had him stay put. When Eggman then appeared, claiming the attack was an accident, he offered Sonic help. Though Amy was skeptic, Sonic took the doctor's offer and soon came back with new shoes that muted the noise. No sooner, Eggman attacked with his Giant Robot. Amy tried fighting it, but the robot only grew stronger the more Sonic ran with his new shoes. Fortunately, Amy and the team were saved when Sonic overloaded the robot by running excessively. During a movie night with her team, Amy and her friends were attacked by Eggman's Egg Tank. With Tails' providing support, Amy deflected one of the Egg Tank's weapons aimed at Sonic. Just as Eggman countered Amy's deflection though, an unlikely accident created a time loop that made the day repeat itself endlessly, something everyone except Eggman was aware of. During these loops, Eggman ensured Amy was overwhelmed so he could capture Sonic, only for the time loop to reset it. Following several more loops, Amy helped Eggman break the time loop by eventually containing its reaction. While Amy and Sticks were in the Village, they saw a Granifier Giganticus named Rocky attacking it. Joining Sonic, Tails and Knuckles who awoke the giant, Amy shred some light on Rocky before noticing that he was just trying to sleep. Amy tried singing him a lullaby, but Rocky abandoned her in favor of Sticks' horrible singing. Because Rocky blocked a road, Team Sonic relocated him, only for Eggman to try and capture him. After driving Eggman off though, Team Sonic noticed Rocky had escaped with Sticks. After a fruitless search, Tails found Sticks with his Disasterometer and Amy helped save her. Team Sonic then brought Rocky to Eggman's lair where they got him to fall asleep to a recording of Sticks' singing. Later, when Team Sonic fought Eggman, Amy saw Sonic chase Eggman into Buddy Buddy Temple where they got trapped. Amy opted to save Sonic, but she and Knuckles started arguing over who should lead them. After Orbot and Cubot joined them, the group fell into the temple as it caved in, where they found Sonic and Eggman, who got them out just in time through an escape route. Amy then apologized to Knuckles for her behavior and left with the team. As Amy was at Meh Burger with her team, Orbot and Cubot arrived, having left Eggman to be their friends, though Amy actively avoided them. Some time later, Orbot, Cubot and Eggman came to Team Sonic, who needed help stopping a computer virus named Nominatus who had taken over Eggman's tech to destroy all life forms. Amy thus helped hold Eggman's invading robots at bay while Tails, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot destroyed Nominatus, and Amy's team ended their truce with Eggman. After hanging out with Sonic, Amy reminded him the next day that he had to return a library book she lent him, or she would have to pay late fees. Soon after, Amy and her team saved Sonic from Eggman's robots when they attacked him. Though Amy was upset that Sonic had yet to return her book, Sonic managed it with a few seconds to spare. As Amy was heading to Hidden Meadows to get gun tree berries, she told her team of her plans, but Sticks wanted to teach her the survival skills for the trip first. When Sonic thought he was better choice for that, the girls bet that Sticks could teach Amy better survival skills than Sonic could teach Knuckles, and set up a race to Hidden Meadows. Under Sticks' tutorage, Amy learned the basics, and Team Sticks got a good start at the race while Sonic and Knuckles fell behind. Feeling bad for the boys, Amy and Sticks tried helping them without luck, until they got stuck in an abandoned missile silo while Sonic and Knuckles went for the goal. However, Amy and Sticks escaped by riding a missile which they used to reach the goal first. Amy later saw her immature friends prank Knuckles when they noticed a spy drone from Eggman. Giving the drone false information, Amy and her team lured Eggman into a prank that made him desert technology and his lair. Not long after, Team Sonic found the island under siege from Eggman's rampaging robots and missiles, all launched by the Lightning Bolt Society who had taken over Eggman's lair. After Amy and her team tried stopping the robots, they went to Eggman's lair, where they with Eggman's help drove the Lightning Bolts away, while Eggman went back to his old ways. After getting bad service at Meh Burger, Amy decided to start a better restaurant for the villagers and opened "Chez Amy" with her team as the staff. However, Amy's competition with Dave the Intern and Meh Burger made her forget her ideals and she drove her friends away. Amy then made a partnership with Eggman, who shared her view on Meh Burger, when he came to her for food. When Eggman's aid left Dave unemployed, Amy took pity on Dave and hired him. However, Eggman's discontent with Dave's service made him attack him. Despite Amy's resistance, even after getting her team to help, Chez Amy was destroyed. Amy thus returned to the simpler life of being a customer at Meh Burger (which Team Sonic helped rebuild from an Eggman attack). Amy was later out with her friends when they saw Swifty the Shrew arrive, and Amy was quickly smitten by the hip shrew. However, Amy changed her mind once she saw Swifty challenge Sonic to a race where the loser would get banished from the Village. Though Amy and her team rooted for Sonic at the race, Sonic lost and got banished. However, as Eggman arrived with his Swifty robots and unveiled he had orchestrated it all to take over the village, Amy pressured Mayor Fink into bringing Sonic back, who in turn saved the day. While minding her own business, Amy found herself cornered by traps from Sticks, who tried protecting the team from the "curse of the Cross Eyed Moose". To stop this nonsense, Team Sonic followed Stick to a marmoset named Monkey-Boy to break the curse. To Amy's annoyance, they had to prove their worthiness by doing Monkey-Boy's chores, during which they found Eggman attacking Monkey-Boy. Making a deal, Amy and her team got rid of Eggman, and in return, the marmoset broke their curse, allowing Team Sonic to go home. Amy later ordinated her team in the establishment of the Chili Dog Cook-Off, which she planned to enter using a special pepper she had bought from Mrs. Vandersnout, only to realize thanks to Knuckles that it was a phony. After Knuckles went to look for a new pepper, Team Sonic noticed at the cook-off that Knuckles had not shown up. They later found him after a day of searching, having fainted from eating a pepper that gave him a strange dream. Amidst foiling Eggman's Explode-o-nut plot, Amy went to Sticks for a girls' night out. When she saw the junk in Sticks' lumber room however, she declared Sticks a pack rat and started a yard sale with her team despite Sticks' protests. When Amy removed Sticks' last junk however, she unblocked the entrance to the evil Froglodites' cave and hordes of frogs swarmed the burrow. Despite the team helping (and berating) Amy, the Froglodites took Sticks back into their caves, so Team Sonic went in and rescued Sticks using the badger's junk. Sealing up the caves again, Amy had her girls' night out with Sticks. When Sticks later tried rallying her team against Knuckles while he served as deputy mayor, Amy dismissed her worries until she found the Village in chaos from Knuckles' approval of random bills. Team Sonic thus teamed up with the fellow-minded Eggman to stop Knuckles, whose approval stamp ran out of ink during the confrontation. However, Eggman betrayed Amy and her team by seizing the stamp to gain control over the Village. Fortunately, the heroes destroyed the stamp and Mayor Fink soon returned to his position. As Amy noticed Eggman was making a movie with Dave casting as Sonic, she brought the news to the real Sonic and made herself his manager when Sonic was given Dave's role. During the filming, Amy got Sonic a stuntman, though both hedgehogs left the movie when Eggman ejected their changes to the scrip. Coming to the movie premiere, Amy learned the movie was meant to enslave the audience with hypnotism. However, it failed due to an error on Eggman's part and everyone could leave. Amy later answered the call to stop an Eggman attack, only to hear to her shock when Sonic and Knuckles came that Sonic had called Mike the Ox "just a guy." With the Village in uproar over Sonic's insensitivity, Amy got her team to join her sensitivity seminar to help better Sonic's image. While Amy deemed it a success, Sonic got Mike injured by letting him come to Team Sonic's fights, so Amy had him rejoin her seminar. Though Sonic had enough and retired, Amy let him have his alone-time while she took her group on a camping trip. Upon returning, Sonic was back in business and again loved by the Village, as Amy had planned. She soon after held her seminar for the Lightning Bolt Society. During a barbeque, Team Sonic was confused when another Knuckles appeared, whom Amy gave a hat to tell the two Knuckles apart. Learning the other Knuckles was from a Mirror Dimension, the team tried getting him home until he left to get what was needed from Eggman. However, with two Knuckles in the same dimension, the Knuckles started to fade as their dimensions were at risk of imploding, so Amy, Sonic, and Sticks went to Eggman's lair and retrieved the alternate Knuckles from Eggman's captivity. Back at Tails' Workshop, they sent the alternate Knuckles home with tech provided by Eggman. When Amy enjoyed some commodities unintentionally provided by Dave the Intern, she and Team Sonic had to step in when Dave imprisoned Eggman, seized Eggman's forces, and used Octopus Bot to attack them. Sad at Dave's mediocre piloting, Amy helped keep Dave from hurting himself and others until Sonic came back with Eggman and stopped Octopus Bot. On the day of New Year's eve, Team Sonic set up the Village festival while stopping Eggman's attack with his Ball Bots. As the New Year arrived, Amy partied with the village while Eggman arrived and used his Slow Motion Machine to slow down time long enough for him to beat Sonic in something before New Year. However, Amy did not believe Eggman's claims of victory as it happened too fast for her to notice. When the Justin Beaver fever hit the Village, Amy was turned into a mindless consumer fan girl by Justin's mind control music. As Amy had her team listen to Justin's music, she brainwashed Sticks as well. The girls would thus shop for Justin's products and his autograph. Not listening to reason from the guys, Amy and Sticks went to Justin's concert where he and Dreamboat Express had a sing-off. During the show, Amy was freed from the mind control by Dreamboat Express, now Dude-itude, with no memory of what had occurred. Amy later called in her team to stop Eggman from attacking Leroy the Turtle with Decimator Bot, during which they learned that Tails had a crush on Zooey. As Tails turned to Amy for advice on how to talk to Zooey, Amy advised him to be romantic and chivalrous. However, Amy's idea did not work. As Eggman began an attack though, Amy and co. stayed back on Tails' order and proudly saw Tails stop Eggman while winning over Zooey in his own way. Summiting herself for the Most Selfless Award, Amy won the award a few weeks later. When Amy wnet to get it, she begrudgingly left Sonic and Knuckles to watch over her house. When she returned though, her couch got blown up by a stray missile from Obliterator Bot. When Knuckles became famous by starting a trash can trend at a photoshoot Team Sonic was at, Amy enjoyed the benefits from being a celebrity's friend despite her minor disgust. When Knuckles later took over the Comedy Chimp Show however, Amy and her team had to save him from an Eggman attack on the studio, orchestrated by an envious Comedy Chimp. Amidst this, Knuckles rejoined the group and together they beat Eggman. Amy, Sonic and Knuckles later met Perci, hurt from a biking accident, following a trip at Meh Burger. Believing Perci played a damsel in distress for the boys, Amy begrudgingly treated her bruise and took her to Tails' Workshop to fix her bike. There, she squabbled with her team over pampering Perci as the workshop caught on fire. After quenching the fire, Tails arrived, and Amy gave her own explanation for the mess before Perci corrected it. As Tails saw that his security system caused the fire though, Amy left, guilt-free. When Tails showed Amy and the team his Super Antenna, Knuckles was inspired to start inventing. Amy later attended the Robot Battle Royale when Knuckles got Tails to compete with him. There, Eggman won the tournament by seizing Tails' robot-controlling Hypno-bot in the finals, before using it to take over Tails' inventions. Trying to stop Eggman, Amy almost crushed Knuckles' rogue Vacuu-Fan 2000, but was halted by Knuckles. As it turned out, Tails was using this robot to reclaim Hypno-bot and get rid of Eggman. Hypno-bot was then destroyed by a stray robot Amy had taken a liking to. As Team Sonic later endured a heatwave and attacks from super-charged Badniks, they began to notice the latter was acting haywire. They thus went to check on Eggman and saw he had captured the Archipelago Homeowners Association to avoid eviction. After freeing the prisoners, Amy and her team left once Eggman and the association worked things out. Having taken up Fuzzy Puppies despite her team's ridicule, Amy bonded with Eggman over their love for the game during a fan meeting. Forming a part-time friendship, they spent their free time together playing Fuzzy Puppies, where Amy made Eggman a top player. Although her team found out, Amy went to Puppy Con with Eggman where Team Sonic stopped a rockslide seemingly caused by the Lightning Bolts. As it turned to be a distraction Eggman had staged so he could steal a rare game piece, Amy played Eggman for the game piece and made him return it after she beat him so they could keep their friendship. Later foling Eggman's plans again, Team Sonic agreed to Eggman's demands for a fair fight by facing him one-on-one. On her turn though, Amy got tricked by Eggman who took her piko hammer, making Sonic mock her and the others who got fooled. Regardless, they helped Sonic when Eggman caught him with their own gear and worked together by switching out when needed to beat Eggman (thus keeping their deal), with Amy regaining her hammer. However, the team still left Sonic encaged with Eggman to teach him a lesson. Team Sonic soon after earned the Greatest Role Model of All Time Award after beating Eggman for the millionth time. However, with the team horsing around, the mayor hired D.B. Platypus to make them better role models, who got Amy and the team to obey strict rules that made Sticks leave. When they tried stopping Eggman's theft of a trophy though, Platypus made them not use violence, leaving the team helpless until Sticks came and got rid of Platypus and the audience. Resuming their old ways, Team Sonic were able to beat Eggman. When Team Sonic stayed at Amy's during a storm, Amy was irked by her team's antics as she tried hosting them. It only got worse when Amy saw her team had read her private manuscript for A Rose Without Thorns and were mad at her portrayals of them in the script, which nearly pulled the team apart. While the others reconciled after much arguing, Amy refused to since they had left her house trashed. Amy later forgave her team when they put up her play for her as an apology, although a storm at her reception made her team and the audience seek shelter in her house. Amy later saw a challenge between Sonic and Knuckles when the latter was inspired by Counter Productive to make amends with Charlie. Charlie soon after became a villain to bully Knuckles with an Ancient weapon, though the latter initially refused to do Charlie more harm (abiding strictly by the book); however, Amy found a passage in Counter Productive that gave Knuckles clearance to beat Charlie; afterward, she joined Knuckles for a snack. Having bought a new bookcase, Amy had her team help assemble it when they were attacked by Team Eggman, Eggman's league of villains. Seeing a Weasel Bandit steal Lady Walrus' purse, Amy and Sticks followed him, only to get ambushed by Dave and the stuntbears. After beating them, Amy rejoined her crew, Team Eggman defeated, to play ball with Eggman as payback. Archie Comics The Big Boom .]] On the beach, Amy, Tails and Knuckles came to Sonic's aid as he fought Dr. Eggman and his Big Boy, where they helped beat the mech and make Eggman to retreat. Sticks then arrived and told them that Tails' house had been robbed, though as the gang came to Tails' house, they saw that the house was gone: what Sticks meant to say was that Tails' whole house had been stolen by what she described as a "cyborg rock golem" that rose from the ground. As Amy tried to explain it to Knuckles, Sticks seemingly caught the robot's scent. Though it turned out Sticks was only smelling the grass, the group still found the Rock-cyborg by following its footprints. As Amy planned an ambush for the robot, she had enough of Knuckles' slow wit and insulted him. She, Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks then made the Rock-cyborg fall, allowing Sonic to destroy it, thereby restoring Tails' house.''Sonic Boom'' #1, "Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... Er... One" Amy, Sonic, Tails and Sticks soon faced Eggman in the Big Boy again. Amidst the battle, Amy and her team were attacked and trapped by Knuckles, who explained he now worked for Eggman because he was tired of Amy calling him dumb. As the team was stored inside the Big Boy, Knuckles revealed he was pretending to work for Eggman to fool the doctor, but Amy pointed out he had let Eggman win this way, thus depressing Knuckles. With Tails' help, Amy encourage Knuckles to fight back, and they soon escaped thank to Sonic while Knuckles drove Eggman away, and Amy apologized to Knuckles for insulting him. After dealing with Orbot and Cubot however, Amy discovered to her horror that her piko hammer was gone. Amy quickly sunk into a depression which was only worsen by the boys. Once Amy was calmed by Sticks, who sent the boys out to find her hammer, she got her to try some placeholders, but failed to use them properly and only got Sticks and Knuckles injured. Fortunately, Amy got her piko hammer back from Sonic and she returned home for the night. For a climatic battle with the Big Boy, Team Sonic promised a battle with Eggman, but, Amy, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles soon forgot it. Hours later, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot found them in the Big Boy, and Team Sonic proceeded to counterattack, but were at a disadvantage against the Big Boy's upgrades. Coming to their aid was Sticks, who claimed she had found an all-powerful weapon: the Rock of Justice. Not believing a rock could help them, Amy told Sticks off and continued the fight. However, Sticks saved them with the Rock of Justice by throwing it at the Big Boy, causing it to ricochet into the mech and destroy it . Having scared Eggman and his lackeys off, Amy apologized to Sticks, only to hear that the Rock of Justice's power had been used up. After mourning their loss, Amy and Tails helped Sticks home.''Sonic Boom'' #4, "Sticks and Stones" Boom Shaka-laka and Worlds Unite In the Village Center, Amy and her team came to Sonic's aid when Eggman's minions attacked him. Though Eggman got away after beating the badniks, Amy and her friends met him later at Meh Burger where he asked for aid to operate the rides on his Eggtoberfest, which Eggman hoped to gain the villagers' trust with. Team Sonic agreed to it, though to watch over things. Shortly after, Eggman's army attacked the villagers, which Amy and her friends deal with and earned the villagers' admiration.''Sonic Boom'' #5, "Eggtoberfest!" Amy and her team later protected Sonic when Courier Robot attacked, only for the robot to become a video phone which Eggman contacted Team Sonic through. Eggman promptly challenged them to a fair race in the Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix, which Sonic accepted, though Amy had her doubts about it. Regardless, Amy's team was forced to compete without Sticks who believed it was a trap. At the Grand Prix, Amy and her team quickly took the lead as the race began, in the go-karts Eggman had provided, but Amy was soon forced to stop for ducks who began crossing the road while she was unknowingly being scanned. However, she discovered the ducks were actually robots which then attacked her.''Sonic Boom'' #6, "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part One" Escaping the robots, Amy reunited with Tails and Knuckles to save Sonic from falling into a ravine because of Eggman. While Amy wanted to go after Eggman, Sonic convinced her to let him beat Eggman in the race first to prove he could win fairly. Amy subsequently joined her friends in Tails' Plane after getting Sonic back on the road, where they distracted Eggman as he attacked Sonic in his Spider-Kart, thus ensuring Sonic won the race, Amy then regrouped with all of Team Sonic to destroy Eggman's Spider-Kart and made the doctor retreat. Though Amy received Sonic's sincere gratitude afterwards, she wondered where Sticks had gone during the fight.''Sonic Boom'' #7, "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part 2" When Sticks returned, Amy and team heard her story about fighting an evil robot alongside an interdimensional army over a campfire. Ever skeptical, Amy questioned Sticks further, who went on to explain about time paradoxes and nexuses of reality.''Mega Man'' #52, "Worlds Unite Part Twelve: Last Rights" Back home, Amy was pestered by a Smilebug trolling her, unaware that Eggman was monitoring her.''Sonic Boom'' #11, "True Stories" Other game appearances ''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' In Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom, Amy is a playable character who can be unlocked with thirty Red Star Rings. In gameplay, her special power is "Ring Hammer" which lets her turn enemies and obstacles into Rings while dashing. Personality Amy is smart, independent, strong, and confident. She is a natural leader and organizer, but also a perfectionist who need everything to be just right. She also tends to take charge of everyone around her, though she cannot help it since she knows what others want before they do. She is overall sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie. For all her confidence though, it is hinted that she has insecurities which she covers up by bossing others around. She is also sometimes shy about admitting her true feelings for others. Amy is most of the time the sensible member on her team and more emotionally mature, offering common sense when the rest of the team gets carried away. She is eager to help her friends and takes care of them all, making her somewhat the mother of her group. She is fair-minded and is the first to give support if someone is in need, regardless of past transgressions or her own dislike, while attempting to understand both sides of an argument to keep the peace and solve the problem. She is also very peppy and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. While Amy is normally very charitable and thinks of herself as a refined and elegant woman, she is actually extremely temperamental when provoked and shows occasionally bouts of both rudeness and selfishness when looking out for herself. Amy also stands strongly by the ideals of being an independent modern woman and has a distaste for gender stereotypes. Amy is extremely attached to her piko hammer, which is her most precious possession. She considers it her whole identity and skillset, and sunk into a hysterical and depression when she thought she had lost it for good.''Sonic Boom'' #3, "Hammer Spaced" A particular quirk about Amy is her interest in arts and crafts. She can often be found practicing different artforms with elusive materials and has a habit of making decorations out of whatever she has on hand. She also shows a noticeable passion for noble causes such as charities and recycling, which (more often than not) has been exploited by her enemies as they lure her into traps. Powers and abilities Amy has a high level of agility and acrobatic skills which let her execute physical feats that would normally be difficult for someone else, such as performing body flips, balancing perfectly on beams and walk across them, and landing safely from large falls with fluidity and grace. Amy is also a great fighter who knows martial arts to perfection. In a battle, she is capable of holding her own, and is described as a heavy-hit combatant whose skills matches the combat-orientated Knuckles'.''Sonic Boom'' #2, "Knuckleduster" Amy also wields her hammer to perfection and is highly adapt and knowledgeable in its usage. Being both very powerful, graceful and fluid with it, she can combine its powerful strikes with her own acrobatic skill, ensuring no movement with it is wasted. In line with her weapon proficiency, Amy's reflexes are sharp enough to let her detect incoming attacks outside her field of vision. Amy possesses strong leadership and organization capabilities, and is a quick thinker and tactician of considerable intelligence. She came up with a plan to bring down Eggman's Big Boy mech while coordinating her team twice, and she was able to calculate how to bring down Tails' house safely from the Rock-cyborg when setting an ambush. Amy is also a history buff who has studied the legends and lore of her mysterious world and has useful knowledge of the ancient areas that she explores with her friends. Amy is quite the accomplished decorator with a real feel for color and shape. In addition to setting up atmospheric and detailed lunches, she could spruce up Eggman's lair so well that it was accepted by the highly-standard Modern Lair Magazine after it was unquestionably dismissed. She is also a great cook and can make delicious cookies. Under Sticks' tutelage, Amy has as well become an accomplished wilderness survivalist, even earning her teacher's acknowledgement, though she is still not as resourceful in this field as Sticks is. After eating an Evil Cookie infused with Eggman's DNA, Amy briefly gained genius-level intelligence. However, it reverted back to her normal level after being cured. Weapon Amy's primary weapon is the piko hammer, a large pink and yellow hammer, capable of dealing massive damage with no excessive efforts, which she can summon out of nowhere at will.Sanzaru Games (21 November 2014). Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. Nintendo 3DS. Sega. Area/Level: Sonic's Shack - Comic prequel. Amy mainly uses its as a melee weapon and to perform acrobatic stunt, utilizing it as a hook to swing on bars. She is also able to use it as a long-range weapon by throwing it as a projectile with efficient accuracy. Relationships Team Sonic Sticks the Badger The wild girl Sticks the Badger is Amy's teammate and best friend. As a symbol of their friendship, they each own a joinable BFF necklace. While Amy helps Sticks adapt to civilization, Sticks is willing to go to extremes to protect Amy. Together, they are a solid team, showing well-oiled collaboration in different situations, like combat and wilderness survival. They also have girls' night out in spite of their differences, showing they share a strong bond of acceptance for each other. While good friends with Sticks and admitting she is nice deep down, Amy has difficulties getting along with her behavior at times. In addition to viewing her as downright crazy, she once called her "pathetic and hopeless." Like her other friends, Amy also thinks Sticks is immature, and the inconsiderate attitude Sticks sometimes shows her makes her feel unappreciated. At the same time however, Amy can see the perks in Sticks' primitive methods and is willing to learn from them, just like Sticks learns from her. While Amy accepts Sticks for who she is, she is not above encouraging her to act more lady-like, if only to help her better fit into society. Amy can also not help make decisions for Sticks without regards for her opinions, when she believes she is in the right. Like the rest of her team, Amy is normally unnerved by Sticks' paranoia and stays skeptical about her theories, although she tries to be more gentle about breaking it to her. However, she always apologize for doubting her when she is proven wrong. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is Amy's teammate and friend, whom she secretly has romantic feelings for. As a testament to her crush, she keeps a photo of Sonic in her purse. However, she is not obsessed or constantly fawning over Sonic, and is very shy about admitting her true feelings for him; when UT almost told about her crush, she got nervous and defensive. As a result, she tries covering her crush up whenever it presents itself and insists her relationship with Sonic is only platonic. Despite her concealed feelings for Sonic, Amy keeps a healthy and loyal friendship with him. During their battles with Lyric, Amy even chose Sonic over the world to save his life. The two also often hang out and go on missions together without too many squabbles, and Amy serves at times as Sonic's voice of sensibility. Regardless of her feelings though, Amy is well-aware of Sonic's flaws which tend to make them bicker. She is often frustrated by Sonic's laid-back and snarky behavior, which sometimes clash with her bossiness and perfectionism, and the occasional inconsiderate attitude he shows her makes her feel unappreciated. Similar to her other friends, she also thinks Sonic is immature. Amy is also cautious about leaving Sonic without supervision due to the trouble he can cause and will not hesitate to threaten him with her wrath. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna is one of Amy's teammates and friends. However, their relationship is sometimes strenuous due to their opposite viewpoints which causes a great deal of arguing. While Amy is elegant, intelligent and plans strategically ahead, Knuckles is macho-minded, dimwitted and would rather face trouble head-on without any plan at all. Also, when Sonic is out of the picture, the two of them tend to argue over who should be in charge. According to Knuckles, Amy thinks of him as no more than a "piece of meat." While she tries to be formal and supportive towards Knuckles, she usually has her patience tested by Knuckles' slow wit and his refusal to listen to her. More often than not, Amy loses her temper when dealing with Knuckles' obstinacy and stupidity, causing her to lash out with heavy (if not hurtful) criticism. She does not think highly of Knuckles' intelligence, though she is aware not to overstep her boundaries. Amy is also cautious about leaving Knuckles without supervision due to the trouble he can cause and will not hesitate to threaten him with her wrath. Additionally, the occasional inconsiderate attitude Knuckles shows her makes her feel unappreciated. Despite all of their conflicts, Amy and Knuckles are loyal teammates who always have each other's back. Very devoted to each other, Amy shows genuine concern for Knuckles when he is in way over his head. Likewise, Amy always make peace with Knuckles at the end of the day as she realizes how badly she has behaved. They also work well together in combat, even having their own maneuvers. Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower is one of Amy's teammates and close friends. Having no significant issues about him, Amy keeps a good relationship with Tails despite seeing him as naive and timid. They are loyal teammates whose eagerness complement each other, and they usually hang out alongside their friends. One time, she even thought he was adorable rather than tough. Like her other friends though, Amy thinks Tails is immature, and the occasional inconsiderate attitude she gets from him makes her feel unappreciated. In addition, she has issues about Tails leading her. Compared to her other friends, Amy tends to question Tails' dubious inventions and designs more strongly. Doctor Eggman Like the rest of her team, Amy's sworn enemy is Dr. Eggman, whom she generally dislikes. However, their relationship is complex. While Amy will not hesitate to fight Eggman to stop his evil plans, they keep a passive relationship outside their battles where they let each other be nearby without seeking conflict. Out of everyone on Team Sonic, Amy is the one most sympathetic towards Eggman, having tried consulting him and analyzing his behavior to help him with his emotional issues, and has commiserated with him over his trouble. She also usually the first to think that Eggman is not plotting anything evil when he appears innocent. Regardless, Amy, like her other friends, finds Eggman to be a total joke. Because of her constant victories over Eggman, Amy tends to underestimate the doctor and forget how devious he can be. Amy and Eggman share a common interest in Fuzzy Puppies which has allowed them to form a part-time friendship; while they agree to remain enemies while fighting, they come together in their spare time to play Fuzzy Puppies, and usually have a great time doing it. Friends/allies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna **Sticks the Badger *Cliff *Q-N-C *Perci *Zooey *MAIA Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Lyric the Last Ancient *T.W. Barker *Lightning Bolt Society **Dave the Intern **Willy Walrus **Weasel Bandit **Tree Spy *Nominatus *Froglodites *Charlie Quotes Trivia *Carolyn competed in archery contest and defeated each of her suitors in an archery contest in Mitchell X. This is perhaps a reference to her feminine archery charm which has often been linked to that of a archery contest. *Carolyn apparently keeps a picture of Mitchell in her purse. *It is revealed that Carolyn is only interested in library books and priestesshoods, although she has multiple sets of Power Stone vision to see it. *Carolyn has fish for pets. *Carolyn is the only one on her team who make tea and cooking snacks, particularly cake. and Carolyn is said to make delicious cookies along with her best friend and sidekick Jennifer Hooker. *Carolyn is currently the only member of her team who has not been shown playing an instrument. See also *Carolyn Ashley Taylor (disambiguation) References }} ar:ميتشل X Category:Heroes Category:Playable character Category:Carolyn's counterparts Category:Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X characters Category:Mitchell X: Elemental Power characters Category:Mitchell X: Powerful Treasure characters Category:Mitchell X (game) characters Category:Mitchell X characters Category:Alternate doppelgängers Category:Females